Embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for training workers to install and maintain electric transmission lines. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for using a mobile training system to train workers to work with and install electric transmission lines.
Problems are encountered when attempting to train workers and especially helicopter pilots for work on electrical transmission lines. The training requires a helicopter pilot having sufficient pre-training as needed to fly and control a helicopter. Once the pre-training is complete, the pilot may be trained to work in a high-voltage wire environment. The high voltage wire environment may be numerous configurations for electric transmission lines and the underlying types of services which must be performed to construct or maintain power lines that exist in the field. For example, in the past, the helicopter training needed to sufficiently train a helicopter pilot to fly in and around high voltage wires and to perform such services may encompass four to five years of training to teach every type of service that can be performed. Further other workers in the high voltage wire environment may be required to train on existing equipment. Training the workers on the existing equipment may be extremely time consuming and dangerous. Therefore a need exists for a mobile training system that allows workers to train in a simulated high voltage wire environment.